Harry Potter and the Dream of Ashes
by You-Know-Who
Summary: *Chapter 5 added* Harry's fifth year begins with a new DADA teacher and a flood of nightmares. The primary focus is Harry, Snape, and the Weasleys.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: Should have added this sooner oh well. These characters are J.K. Rowling's obviously...Cendre belongs to me as might a few others later on in subsequent sections..  
  
She convinced herself anxiously that she looking forward to teaching at Hogwarts, but with the recent events unfolding, she felt she could honestly admit that she wasn't. She had never really seen herself coming back her and even sitting outside the headmaster's office, she was left with no true sense of the place.  
  
She supposed one grew used to the feeling, the feeling of not belonging. Spending the last few years abroad in Japan studying the art of Eastern spells was a quiet a jump from returning to the place where she had spent a good portion of her childhood in corners of the library, nose shoved in a book.  
  
Perhaps that counted for the paleness of her features. She pushed back some strands of her snow-blonde hair and glanced at her feet. The small bag was of little comfort. She had wanted to keep her tree at her feet, but that would have been unpractical or wise. She imagined she would have to plant it?. but she was afraid of the results of such an exercise. One of the difficulties of being part nymph she imagined.  
  
"Ah, my dear," came the soft voice of the old headmaster of Hogwarts. "Have you been waiting long."  
  
"Not terribly, sir," she managed in a voice without the quivering that she felt throughout her body. The jitters she imagined at the prospect of this job.  
  
"Now Cendre, my dear, is there a need for such formality?" he said with a grandfatherly grin that put her more at ease as he showed her into his office. "Surely I have known you long enough for you to call me Albus?"  
  
She shook her head managing a smile instantly at ease in his office. She recalled spending more time here pestering the kindly old man with questions even than in the library. She glanced over at the ashes sifting in the corner. Fawkes was going to rise again. If only she could do that same as the phoenix.  
  
"It is an honor I do not yet deserve, sir."  
  
He chuckled. "Ah? I would say you did, my dear. You were an excellent student here. I am sure you will do these old halls proud teaching in them again."  
  
"If you say so," she avoided attempting to say his first name. It seemed wrong. She also had to resist the temptation to add an honorific to his name. If any teacher from her childhood had deserved them, it would have been Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"I will do my best as the others have done prior to me."  
  
"I'm sure you shall, Cendre. The students shouldn't give you much trouble I should think."  
  
She smiled. "I hope to avoid trouble."  
  
He nodded smiling in a wistfully sage manner. "As do we all, I suspect."  
  
********  
  
Upon finally taking her leave of Dumbledore, she felt more at ease. Though not any more inclined to address him as Albus.  
  
Her spirits had lifted though. So long as she didn't fail Dumbledore, she thought she would do fine here. Now to go back to her quarters, water her tree and prepare for the days ahead and the arrival of the new and old students.  
  
As intent as she was on returning to her quarters, she didn't notice the solitary figure standing gloomily in the hall until she collided into him.  
  
"I dare say, you could at least have the decency of watching your step," came an irked voice---that despite the displeasure maintained a cultured purr---from in front of her.  
  
She shook her head looking up recalling it as she had since the first time she met him. Perhaps it was permanently embedded in her mind.  
  
"Sorry for disturbing you, Severus," she said pleasantly.  
  
*******  
  
Severus had been on his way to speak to Dumbledore and take a glance at this new Professor. He was certain he was the last in line for the position of course. Obviously it would only be after every single other candidate was dead that he would actually be able to teach Defending Against the Dark Arts.  
  
Could be arranged, he thought with a morbid smile. A bit too much work for his liking but the idea held some merit.  
  
The halls were empty. A short-lived work of art in his mind. He enjoyed the silence rather than the stomping of little hooves or feet, same difference. Especially that Potter boy and the upstart Weasley whelp. No small wonder the two young gits became friends. Birds of a feather and so forth.  
  
He allowed himself a thin smile. So many fitting cliches for the pair of them. So little time was appropriate but hardly true. Severus had nothing but time at the moment. It was filling it that was becoming so very painfully tedious.  
  
He sighed wishing despite his nature that something would happen. At the same time he hoped nothing did. He was starting to like the boredom as well.  
  
*******  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow briefly at her obvious pleasure at seeing a familiar face. "Ah, Cendre." He bowed slightly and demurely. So this was the new Professor.  
  
He remembered her from attending school. The quiet pretty one in the corner who spoke seldomly and straight to the point. Nothing remarkable about her really save her beauty which even then could be unnoticed with the way that a person can ignore the beauty of a flower in full bloom and a grove of trees in the autumn. There was perhaps more to remember but memories of those days were not the precious picture perfect ones they had promised to be. Too much to think about in regards to himself for one.  
  
"Returned again, I see."  
  
Cendre nodded hesitantly some of the happiness upon seeing him faded away. "Yes. It is good to see you though, Severus."  
  
He blinked at this?.hmmm?. "Is it?"  
  
"Well of course it is. I haven't seen you for ages. I'm glad to see you're doing so well," she smiled in polite innocence.  
  
Snape gnawed on a well-concealed scowl. Good? Glad? Pleasant? These were not words he was usually associated with himself. He shook it off.  
  
"Ah yes. Well, I've been through worse."  
  
She looked confused and did nothing to hid it biting her lip in the manner of an uncertain puppy anxious for approval of some sort.  
  
"I always thought you would have made an excellent teacher. And this is Hogwarts. Not too bad, I'd say."  
  
Her statements become more of weak questions due to his penetrating gaze.  
  
"Indeed," he said focusing the jets-black voids he had for eyes on her pale blue ones.  
  
She withdrew her gaze from his looking very nervous and not at all pleased anymore. Cendre seemed more sad and hurt than anything. He felt a tinge of well, guilt perhaps at overdoing it. He glanced around for Albus. That would be the perfect end to his day now wouldn't it?  
  
*******  
  
Out of all the reactions she had expected, this hadn't been any of them. It surprised how little her had changed and how little she had changed. She found herself surprised at the end of their exchange that he had remembered her name at all.  
  
Surely anyone else's name would have been more pressing. Lily, James, Sirius, Reubus. Anyone but her.  
  
She looked at the floor uncertainly wishing she could fall down the cracks in the worn hall floors or scurry back to Dumbledore's office and take up some sort of sanctuary in his tea pot.  
  
There was a sigh from Severus.  
  
She shielded herself from another barrage by staring at the cracks in the floor some more.  
  
"I.It is not..unpleasant to see you, Cendre," he managed in an odd voice lacking the icy sleekness that it had held previously. "Unexpected perhaps, but not unpleasant."  
  
She glanced up at him and beheld his strange grimace of confusion. She would have laughed but instead hid her smile behind her hand.  
  
"Oh good," she managed shakily.  
  
He nodded as though stalling for time to gain back some of his snake-like charm.  
  
"Quite."  
  
"Okay," she returned meekly.  
  
He sighed again managing a sliver of a smile. "Perhaps I could talk to you later then? After you are finished settling in and preparing for classes?"  
  
"Of course, Severus."  
  
He raised an eyebrow and then sighed again. He nodded and made his departure.  
  
Cendre glanced at the floor and went upstairs to water her tree as Serverus briskly made his way downstairs to his dungeon.  
  
*******  
  
Why exactly had he done that? He remained perplexed as he returned back to his rooms after pausing in the classroom, staring at the chalkboard and finding no fitting reason to remain there.  
  
Severus imagined he could easily convince himself it was to be uncivil or perhaps cause her to retreat further into herself, but something else bothered him.  
  
This whole feeling bad thing was bothering him. Sure she had been anxious, but he liked making people anxious. They asked less questions and left him alone. He couldn't imagine what threw him off so much?.  
  
Right.  
  
So he did know.  
  
The bloody "glads" and "goods." Who did she think she was enjoying his company? What company?  
  
He sighed sinking onto the chair in front of his desk. Truthfully, one would have kept better company with a wraith than with himself. A banshee blubbering in endless wails would have been a more suitable companion for a girl like that.  
  
Not a girl, a fellow Professor no less. He sighed rubbing his temples. He could just see her first day of teaching. He couldn't imagine the tortures Draco Malfoy and his minions would come up with.  
  
He chuckled. No. He easily could. He chuckled again and scolded himself for it. Hardly important what they would do.  
  
The important thing was to not bloody well care. It was easy. Had he not been perfecting this art for 35 years or thereabouts?  
  
Yes and it had served him well. You simply didn't and there you were. It was what had seen him through Her rejection (no need for names) among other unfortunate occurrences.  
  
Mere child's play.  
  
He sighed wishing for something else to focus on and suddenly wishing for the demonic little would-be witches and warlocks to hurry back to Hogwarts.  
  
  
*******  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
Author's Note: Cendre De L'Enfant means "Ash of the child." This wasn't meant to be a cryptic sort of hint at anything. It was originally due to a lack of sleep. Only time will tell what my reasons were.


	2. Chapter 2

*******

Cendre did the best she could to care for her tree placing it on the small terrace she had outside her quarters. She wandered the grounds after going over endless notes for lesson plans finding herself more and more anxious for students to arrive.

She had spoken briefly to Professor Sprout on having some room in the greenhouse for her tree only to be advised against it.

"Best not to bait the students." Had been the only remark made.

She was beginning to form the opinion that nothing had changed at Hogwarts particularly the students. 

The forest was still nice but silent. She took some solace under a large ash tree near a creek. She felt safe under ashes in particular partly as they were the origin of her name though primarily because her own tree was an ash. 

She mused that there was little else to thank her parents for besides the name and the tree. Thinking anymore on either one of them was too painful, so she brushed the memories aside. 

What could one expect of a nymph as a mother though? She reflected closing her eyes.

"Hello there, lass," came a loud booming voice accompanied by the yapping of three gigantic….puppies?

She opened her eyes and jumped to her feet happily though reluctant of rushing over to him due to the large three-headed dog.

"Hagrid! Thank goodness for small miracles," she said brightly and giving him a hug after darting past the behemoth beside him who was busy itching away at gigantic fleas she supposed.

She smiled up at him. "You haven't changed a bit."

Hagrid chuckled and patted her head. "No. Not likely ter either. Have yeh?"

"Unfortunately no," she said softly. "I don't think so."

"I hear yer teaching now?" he smiled. "Brave of yer."

She chuckled. "Perhaps."

"I should think so. I remember yeh sittin' in that corner of the library all by yerself like yeh hadn' a friend in the world. An' I seem to remember yeh pinin' away over Severus."

She gasped and lightly hit his arm. "Now that isn't true."

"Says ye," the half-giant said ignoring her light swat as the behemoth dog curled up in a large pile to take a brief nap. 

"Yeh seemed ter have moved outdoors now. That's a step in the right direction."

She sighed and chuckled. "Yes. That I have."

"Yer still jus' as lovely though. That never changed," he said a tad wistfully as he brushed some of the wispy white hair from her face...it was usually this pale, he recalled. In the winter and spring but it would change soon.

"Much good it does me," she replied looking at the trees the leaves just beginning to turn, summer was coming to an end.

"Yer jus' as bad as him ye know," he said smirking, giving her a knowing wink.

"You are as bad as ever, Hagrid," she said sighing lightly and giving him another hug. "But thanks just the same."

*******

Harry refused to join Ron in joking about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Hermione continued to glare at the both of them just the same obviously concerned that they were jinxing it for whomever the new professor happening to be.

Ron muttered something about him deserving a little fun if Draco Malfoy was allowed to have so much of it. Indeed, Draco looked like a cat that had not just devoured the bird and its cage but was making plans on eating the dog as well.

He sat down next to Ron and managed a shrug of sympathy or a lack thereof. It was too early on the first day of classes for much sympathy. At least sympathy directed towards anyone save the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

He yawned and glanced up at Hermione, nose buried in one of her other textbooks already. He worried about her sometimes. 

The clamoring roar of students died off when the new professor entered. He didn't rightly imagine people had been prepared for her. He certainly hadn't been. She had soft hair that seemed to be turning a copper-blonde almost like the golden tinge on the leaves outside that flowed down her back into a loose ponytail and the pale white robe she wore struck him as being more like a kimono than anything else. Her swan-like grace and features were not those of a professor. A supermodel perhaps but not a teacher. 

Draco seemed too perplexed by her to say much of anything even remotely negative. Crabbe and Goyle were blanker in facial expression than usual.

Hermione sighed putting down her book. "Honestly," she muttered. "We really need more female professors here if this is the reactions you are all going to have."

Ron was too dazed to chuckle. Harry nodded to Hermione, shaking himself from his reverie then in turn shaking Ron back and forth to pull him out of his. 

"Good morning, class," their new professor said in a soft friendly voice. "My name is Professor De l'Enfant and it looks like I am to be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor."

*******

"Seems nice," Harry said over lunch to Hermione who was trying to figure out why Draco had been so simpering and civil in a classroom. Well, for the first time other Snape's Potions class of course.

Ron nodded, brains still pretty much muss. Hermione flicked her water at him but he remained indifferent still staring longingly at their new professor.

"And I get made fun of for Lockhart," Hermione said in disgust. 

"Well, you have to admit, she's better than Lockhart," Harry said with a shrug.

"A dead mandrake would have been better than Lockhart as a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor," Ron muttered with a small amount of interest. 

Evidently subjects provoking his extreme disgust brought Ron around, Harry noted.

"It's only been one day," Hermione said a bit defensively.

"What does that say for Lockhart?" Ron said with a contemptuous snort.

"Nice new professor you three got," Fred said sliding into the seat next to Harry as George sat next to Hermione on the opposite end of the table.

Hermione snarled and seemed to be resisting the urge to clobber one of them with her huge textbook on the History of Potions.

"What's wrong with her?" George said inhaling his dinner.

"The nice new professor," Harry said with another shrug.

"Ah. Jealous, Hermione?" Fred said smirking that gradually became a cowering behind

Harry as Hermione raised her textbook above her head.

"As much as I wouldn't mind watching you smash the life out of Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, I guess you save the your book for studying."

Ron groaned softly going back to staring and muttered something about Snape.

Fred smirked a bit still maintaining a safe distance from Hermione who slowly put down the book.

"I'm sorry, Professor Snape," she mumbled sheepishly turning crimson.

"Yes, prudence and discipline are often tactful, Miss Granger. See if you can remember that," Snape replied icily before gracefully moving away from them.

"I'd thank him, but then again it is Professor Snape," Fred muttered to George.

George smirked and eyed Fred's plate with interest. "Going to eat that, then?"

*******


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: It occurs to me that in the first two chapters I posted no disclaimers or anything. I apologize and make amends for this oversight now. 

Disclaimers: We all know none of this is mine, right? I am a poor student with no money please don't sue me. You will get diddily and squat anyway. (couldn't put bad words because of the kiddies. ^^) Likewise, Cendre De L'Enfant is entirely my own creation. Her name is obviously French and for those interested, it translates to: Ash of the Child. This wasn't intentional but it has spawned many of the nasty thing that begin to development in this chapter. 

Well, enough of my babbling. On to the story. :]

********

Harry dreamt of being held in his mother's warm embrace as the young man he had become, not the barely aware infant he had been. He smiled wistfully at his father's retreating form. How was it that dreams could be so cruel?

In a blaze of green-black streaked flames, his father vanished dissolving into a pile of glittering ashes. 

His strangled screams of terror were lost in his mother's sobs as she shielded him with her own body to prevent Voldemort from engulfing him in the jet black flames. She dissolved into ashes as well as Harry could only watch.

He howled at the sight of pale-faced Voldemort through his tears helpless as his dark wand, twin to his own, touched his brow. 

He gritted his teeth and waited for the scar to burn his flesh. He gasped as the emerald green and ebony flames began to cover his arms, his legs, his face. He screamed until he faded way into ashes as well.

********

Harry jolted awake and let out panicked whimpers into his pillow until the fear subsided. 

He was still here...still alone...but still here.

No one else had seemed to notice his cries of distress. His eyes wandered over to Neville who was whimpering timidly in his sleep.

He grabbed his robes from the end of the bed and sat by the window for a few minutes watching the far away stars in the sky before he left the tower for Gryffindor and went out into one of the long winding corridors. He certainly couldn't sleep after that unpleasantness.

A figure entered the corridor he was in making only a small sound as whoever it was moved a large door aside and stepped out into the faint moonlight. He caught a wisp of ghost-pale hair before he moved behind a bust of an old wizardly gentleman.

"Who's there?" A melodious voice asked somewhat timidly.

He came out from where he had hidden and tried to look apologetic. "Sorry....Professor De L'Enfant..."

She shook her head and smiled pulling her white velvet robes around her and clutching the small lantern in her hands. 

"I'm sorry. I thought you were Filch. I almost forgot that I taught here now. If you can believe it. I couldn't sleep so I was going to sneak into the library for some reading material," she confessed slightly embarassed before regaining a more somber expression.

Harry blinked. She was worse than Hermione. "I..I couldn't sleep either."

She cocked her head for a moment studying him. Are you alright, dear?"

He nodded shakily not trusting himself to speak.

She frowned and then smiled gently. "Well, since you're up, you can help me carry the books to my room then."

Harry chuckled despite himself. "Ummm...if you like, Professor."

"It means more books for me. Then I can make you some tea or something so you can go back to bed," She smiled and headed off towards the library.

He shrugged and followed her looking back every now and then hoping Filtch wouldn't come upon them....he didn't like that man or his cat.

********

Cendre gathered some books and began filling in date cards for them among other things. She had spent so much time here that she knew exactly how to do everything that was required.

Harry oofed as he tried to lift the stack off the table. She chuckled turning around after finishing her paperwork.

"You don't need to carry all of them..." She bit back the "Mr. Potter." 

She enjoyed formality but...it seemed rather out of place in this setting. Especially in regards to the young man in front of her who looked rather wane and scared by something. Perhaps bad dreams? She didn't pry though. 

It had to be hard growing up with Muggles. Her stepmother and sisters had all been hideous examples of their cruelty. Yet he would make something of himself. If he was anything like his father or mother. She envied them both for their strength. Mostly Lily who hadn't needed to hide behind books or anyone else for that matter.

She took a good portion of them off of his pile and gently placed the lantern on the small stack he was left with. She hefted the rest and chuckled as Harry looked a bit surprised. She imagined he would be. She was a bit stronger than she looked although not much.

"And now on to tea and sleep for you."

"Okay," Harry said waiting for her to lead the way.

********

Harry decided that he rather liked his new professor. She seemed a good deal more approachable than most. He gently set the books on the small table near the door looked around him.

There was a small hearth over which hung a large painting that struck him as being of Greek people. He didn't really know. He wasn't too much into art. Hermione would have he was sure.

Over the hearth were some scrolls with small--what he presumed to be--Chinese characters on them and small urn-like vases. 

In the far corner of the room was a desk heaped with books and near the edge of it facing the room was a picture of a woman that reminded him of the Professor on the wall. Only her eyes were of a paler blue than any he had ever seen and her hair was so pale it was almost a glittering silver. She smiled wistfully at him and bent to pick up some small white flowers.

"Ah. I see you've found the picture of my mother." Professor De L'Enfant said as she set her books down.

"She's..lovely," he said softly.

"Yes, she was."

"Oh. I'm sorry," Harry said feeling a tad guilty for instigating sad memories. Or what he thought would be sad memories.

"It's all right," she said smiling at him and patting his shoulder. 

She slipped a kettle over the hearth and motioned him towards one of the chairs next to it. He noticed a small tree just outside of the room. Its leaves were beginning to turn a light gold and he was startled to see that her hair in the firelight seemed about the identical color.

She smiled sitting down and nodded noticing his observance.

"I should probably explain to all of you at some point. I am not completely human. I am part nymph. I am reluctant however in lieu of creating problems."

"Wow. I mean, oh." Harry said flushing a bit.

"It's quite all right. I just undergo changes as the leaves change. I won't loose my hair of course but there will be small ones. My eyes, my hair. My mother underwent massive changes. Some were rather frightening I thought when I was little." 

Harry mused that the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor seemed to attract a lot of odd ones...but...then again that probably came from living with dreadful Muggles like his uncle, aunt, and Dudley.

********

"Are you feeling a bit better?" She asked him tending to the now boiling water and carrying the kettle to the small table between their chairs to make them both some tea.

"Yes, thanks." He said softly. 

"I'm glad." She said pouring the water into a teacup. "Would you some sugar or honey for your tea?"

"No, thanks."

"Don't be nervous, you can ask questions if you have them or talk if you like," she replied handing him the saucer and a small spoon.

He was so polite and sweet. It was rather nice. He reminded her so much of James. 

"I can't think of anything at the moment," Harry said with a small shrug. "Thank you for the tea though."

"You make me feel like I'm back home in Japan with all of your 'thank yous'," she chided teasingly. "Since its just the two of us, how about you call me Cendre and I'll call you Harry?"

"I....Okay. If it's all right with you."

"It is. It would put me more at ease," She said with a pleasant smile.

"You're from Japan?" Harry asked after nodding.

She chuckled. "Most recently. Originally from France. At least my mother was. My father is a rather unpleasant story."

"I've never been....well, anywhere," Harry said feeling a bit ashamed. "Except stupid zoos with my cousin Dudley." He added gloomily.

"You will, dear. I imagine you'll go just about everywhere if that's what you want," She said smiling. "Though sometimes I wish I had somewhere to stay more permanently."

"I guess. Just not with my family," Harry said darkly.

Cendre chuckled in spite of herself. "You sound so much like Lily."

"Like mom?" Harry said with increasing interest. "Really?"

"Really," Cendre said nodded. "She loved her family as best she could except your aunt I'm afraid. Though mostly I think that was Petunia's fault."

Harry nodded. "I believe it."

"Don't worry. You have so much ahead of you. I wasn't nearly as strong as your mother or your father and I didn't do too bad. You'll do so much. Maybe even more than them. They'd be so proud of you, Harry."

She stopped herself. "Oh...dear..I'm sorry."

He smiled. "No it's all right. Thank..thank you."

"You're quite welcome, but look at the time," she said glancing up at the small green dragon-shaped clock on the table beside the door. "You ought to sleep. You have class tomorrow come to think of it so I have to teach tomorrow."

Harry finished his tea and set the empty cup and saucer on the table. "I'll try."

"See that you did," she said affecting sternness. 

He smiled at her cheerfully. "Okay, Professor De L'Enfant."

She chuckled and motioned him out the door.

She shook her head closing behind him. She could imagine he was having bad dreams at times what with the tragic death of his parents. She hoped it would rest easier now. 

She looked over at the picture of her mother, but it was empty again. She never saw her in the picture anymore. She was surprised that Harry had seen her, but not too much. She missed her so very much as she looked out the window at her small tree bending gently in the wind. 

She sighed softly and went over to her bed. She took her wand from the drawer next to her bed and chanted a small charm to insure that Harry got at least some pleasant dreams before nodding off herself. 

The poor thing had enough problems without nightmares to boot, she thought tucking her wand beneath her pillow.

********


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I will endeavor to post more soon...Finals are taking their toll. I also was a bit down about only having 9 reviews, but oh well. We can't all have 41 or so reviews like **Drucilla** even if we are Voldemort. And yes, I'm using the royal we. :]

Might as well visit **Drucilla**'s stuff too since she's so bloody special. She's the **Drucilla** with 10 stories by the way....the jerk.

********

Ron sighed as Professor De L'Enfant's desk was swarmed by over-anxious male students. "So much for asking her my question."

Hermione sighed darkly. "Oh right. Like you had a question."

"For your information, I found her latest lecture on whatever it is to be quite entertaining and---."

Hermione snorted and stalked out of the room.

Harry had to agree with her somewhat. Half of those flocking her desk were certainly not interested in trolls. Draco Malfoy among them. He looked beyond smitten with their Professor. Crabbe and Goyle of course were right behind him. 

He wasn't surprised to see Seanmus up there as well. Though in his case asking for help was more than probable. Same thing for Neville.

He had a feeling Ron would have been the first up there if both Harry and Hermione hadn't been in the room.

"Off to Snape's then," Ron said gloomily as though he was being sent to an attic filled with spiders.

Harry had to agree though. Professor De L'Enfant's class was pure bliss compared to Snape's.

They trudged off down the hallway, Ron scowling Harry shrugging. 

They were among the first ones there for once. Harry smirked to himself noticing Snape's raised eyebrow at the many empty seats and the punctuality of their arrival. He made no comment but went back to his writing as he waited for more students to arrive.

Harry and Ron sat down. Hermione had her nose buried in A Passion for Potions, a more recent attempt to increase interest in the subject. Harry didn't think anything would interest him in Snape's Potions class.

Ron sunk in his seat, head on his hands and exhaled heavily.

"Oh Ron, come off it," Hermione hissed.

"Easy for you to say, Miss Perfect," Ron muttered.

Snape scowled looking up from his parchment. Less than pleased at the lack of male students in his classroom.

He rose to his feet, crossed his arms and moved over to his podium in a graceful manner of slight indifference and obvious displeasure. Nothing new, but he seemed more unhappy than usual. Harry hid a grin. Malfoy was going to get it for sure now.

Harry glanced up as a flock of sheepish-looking male students entered class.

Snape coughed as they sat down as though they were on cloud nine.

He looked utterly appalled as Malfoy entered the room with a glazed-over look and Crabbe and Goyle bumped into the door frame before figuring out how to get into the room.

"How kind of you, Masters Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle to honor us with your presence," he said with a bitter sarcasm that made the hairs on Harry's neck stand on end.

"Sorry, Professor," Malfoy said in an almost indifferent drawl as he took his seat.

"You can practice your apologies while you serve detention," Snape said in a dark tone. "15 points will be taken from Slytherin as well."

The other Slytherins in the room scowled at Malfoy. He ignored it calmly nodding his head. 

"Yes, Professor."

Snape glared at him, eyes forming narrow daggers of displeasure before he began the lecture.

Harry marveled that Snape even made it half-way through his lecture before loosing his patience with the lot of them and assigning them an obscene amount of homework before leaving the room in a fit of rage.

"Understandable," Hermione said in a neutral tone.

"Understandable? We haven't even covered half of this," Ron moaned banging his head on the desk. 

Malfoy chuckled. "Oh well. Such a shame for you, Weasley."

"Well, if it isn't Monsieur L'amour himself," Hermione said in disgust. "If anything was shameful, it was your behavior in class today."

She stalked out and Draco's pale face colored to nearly crimson.

Ron and Harry shrugged and followed her out chuckling quietly.

********

"Now, Ron I know we need to do all of this, but...don't you think we should be asking Professor Snape?" Harry asked as Ron dragged him towards Professor De L'Enfant's classroom.

They had been working and working on potions homework for hours now. 

"Certainly not, she'll actually help us," Ron said anxiously. "Besides, no matter what happens, I guarantee you we'll do better than Malfoy."

Harry smirked. "True. But bothering her about this seems ridiculous. It's not even her problem."

Ron sighed as they entered the room.

Professor De L'Enfant looked up from the large tome she was reading that practically covered her desk.

"Why hello Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter," She said pleasantly.

Ron blushed. "I...that is...we..."

Harry sighed. "We were wondering if you could help us...with...some problems that we can't figure out."

She looked a tad confused. "I didn't assign any homework for tomorrow."

"Well, that's the thing," Harry added slightly embarrassed. "It's for Potions."

"Have you...talked to Professor Snape."

"Well, that is--"

"Yes, but he's dreadfully busy," Ron said regaining his composure. "Busy for a long long time." 

Harry sighed under his breath.

"Ah. Well, I suppose I can try. Potions was not my strongest subject I admit." She said with a smile.

"Oh thank you," Ron said with childlike joy.

Harry shook his head as she walked with them over to the Potions room.

********

Harry and Ron walked back to the Gryffindor hall happily with all their homework done.

"You know, it almost made sense the way she explained it," Ron said merrily.

Harry shook his head. "I have to admit it that really helped."

"I told you. We just need the proper motivation."

Harry snorted uproariously. "Motivation, eh?"

Ron sighed. "Look, if I wanted ridicule, I'd have asked for Hermione's help or Snape's."

"Okay, okay, sorry," Harry said.

********

Besides those who stayed behind to question Professor De L'Enfant the next day, Harry noticed that several students were missing all together.

Hermione and Ron both had no idea why.

"Could still be doing homework for Snape," Ron said with a shrug rubbing his eyes and yawning.

Harry nodding yawning as well though he didn't feel nearly as tired as Ron looked. 

Hermione seemed to be one of the few alert students in the room. She continued to plow her way through whatever latest thick, dust-smothered tome she had found with an unpleasant scowl on her face even as they headed off to Potions.

All of the students were rather surprised to see Snape come in late to his own class. He looked the same as usual but somewhat more tired than usual. He smoothed his hair back and sighed loudly hand covering his mouth although concealing a yawn as he waited for them to hand their rolled parchments of homework to him. 

He raised an eyebrow at Ron as he handed Snape his gigantic parchment.

"Been hard at work, Mr. Weasley?" Snape questioned with hawk-like scrutinizing eyes.

"Of course, sir."

Snape waved his hand dismissively and set the parchments down on his desk. He scowled as Seamus and Neville entered the room and turned in their scrolls eyes almost red with weariness.

"Hard at work as well, Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Henley?"

They muttered sleepy apologies and staggered to their seats as Draco waltzed in once more head in a cloud still.

"And our good Master Malfoy has honored us once again with his presence," Snape remarked dryly. "Tell me, will you be gracing my desk with today's homework assignment as well."

Draco blinked a couple of times confusion only growing as even Goyle and Crabbe handed Snape their scrolls.

"That was due today?" He said a bit worriedly.

Snape rolled his eyes. "Turn it in tomorrow, Mr. Malfoy. 

"You will have plenty of time to tend to it during today's detention as well," he added with a bitter smirk.

********

"Can you believe that?" Ron said in disgust. "He can turn it in tomorrow."

Harry chuckled. "Who cares? Draco got another detention from Snape. I could die happy."

Hermione smiled a bit. "As annoying as you're been lately--Ron in particular of course-- I'm really impressed with you two. You must have worked really hard on that homework."

Ron had grown angry and now looked a bit surprised. "Is that a compliment?"

Hermione sighed.

"Just joking," Ron said smiling. "Thanks for saying so."

Harry nodded.

"See if you just apply yourself, Ron, you'll do just fine," Hermione added a bit sternly. "Well, see you two later. I have to do some research in the library for Potions tomorrow."

"I still say," Ron whispered to Harry as she left, "that she really needs to get her priorities straight. She lives in that library."

"It really hasn't hurt her so far, Ron," Harry said shrugging. 

"Bit of fun never hurt anyone either," Ron said sourly as they headed to their dormitory.

********


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Damn **Drucilla **and her 51 reviews....

Sorry about being so very lazy about getting this up for those who actually read this. I've been rather busy doing nothing, of course. That being the entire purpose and point of Winter Break after all, right? 

Also, the meanings of the small snippets in French found in this chapter are translated at the bottom.

********

Towards the end of the first week, Harry was rather amazed that Snape was a good 15 minutes late to Potions.

His movements remained the same but something seemed slightly different about him for a brief instant and then it was gone and he couldn't decide whether he had imagined it or not.

He nudged Ron who had fallen asleep while waiting.

Ron groaned. "No more homework."

"No, potions," Harry whispered.

"Oh," Ron said blinking his eyes.

"Something the matter, Mr. Weasley," Snape said in an unpleasant purr.

"N-no, sir," Ron said softly.

"Good," Snape said and began a lengthy lesson on the misuse of potions in history.

********

George and Fred were half-way through lunch by the time a bleary-eyed Ron led Harry

and Hermione to the Gryffindor table.

"Good morning, boys," George said talking around the food in his mouth. "And the missus as well."

Fred snorted and hid his face in a napkin.

Hermione fixed George with a glare, eyes almost blazing in annoyance.

George had the good sense to look regretful. "Sorry, Hermione."

Hermione grunted and sat down.

Ron raised an eyebrow and circled the table to sit between Seamus and George. Harry shrugged and sat next to Hermione.

"Seen the new Slytherin?" Fred asked once he had regained his composure.

"Slytherin?" Hermione said with interest.

George pointed to the Slytherin table at a young man who looked about 16 with almost shoulder-length black hair and odd tufts of white hair on either side of his pale cheeks. He was dressed oddly enough a white room embroidered on the sleeves with spidery silver thread. He already had a Slytherin sweater on along with a time in the house colors. 

Draco was speaking to him hastily but the boy seemed rather uninterested. His blue eyes, as pale as a newborn puppy, brightened as they lightened on a large raven that swooped low and landed next to him on the table.

"He looks rather old to be just starting school," Seamus said looking over to the table.

"Silly git, he's not a first year," George said shrugging with a sleepy lack of interest. "He's a sixth-year and he's in our potions class...oddly enough."

"His name is Pimento something I think," Fred said pondering what it had been. The kid had spoken rather softly so he wasn't sure.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Fred.

Harry looked at the raven.... "I thought we were only allowed to have...well, certain animals."

"He's from France. Bet he's a ponce," Fred said smirking.

"Honestly," Hermione said gathering her things. "You two are so insufferably stupid and rude."

She left the room in a huff.

"She does have a point," Ron said shrugging and going back to his food.

"Awfully good-looking," Parvati said practically drooling.

"You would think that wouldn't you?" Neville said. He sounded a bit down in spirits after losing Trevor for the countless time this week.

"Invest in a leash maybe, Neville?" George offered with a smirk.

********

Ron and Harry went to the dungeon to see Snape about help with the next day's homework assignment. He seemed to be assigning more and more of it.

Harry sighed. He hoped next year was easier so far as homework for Snape was concerned.

Snape was busy talking to the Slytherin they had seen at dinner over what he had missed.

Snape seemed a bit out of sorts as he explained what the student needed to do.

The Raven perched on the edge of the desk and squawked following over to Harry and landing on his shoulder.

Harry raised an eyebrow and stared at it as it stared at him a bit warily.

"Morgan, non. Allez ici, s'il vous plait," the boy said softly glancing over at the raven.

Ruffling its feathers in a way almost akin to a sigh, she flew back to her master and landed on his shoulder still glancing back over at Harry from time to time.

"I'm sorry," the boy said in English but lacking any accent whatsoever. "She gets like that. I guess she just wanted a good look at you. She heard about Harry Potter being here but obviously didn't believe me."

Despite a hint of amusement, Harry could pick up on no ridicule. Either this boy was very slick with subtleties or there were simply none to be found.

Ron looked at the boy suspiciously in a manner akin to the raven glaring up at him.

Snape rose from his desk and stared at Harry.

Harry resisted the temptation to look down. Maybe Ron was right about just pleading with Professor De L'Enfant for help.

"Can I help you two?" He asked with a suspicious glance at each of them obviously doubting their motives for making an appearance here in his classroom.

"We...were wondering if you could help us with our homework," Harry replied feeling guilty of something. 

He hadn't done anything, but oh well. Snape had a wonderful way of making him feel guilty for breathing.

Snape sighed. "Very well, Potter, Weasley. Go set up a cauldron and I'll be with you shortly." He sounded very put out by this idea.

Harry nodded and pulled Ron after him.

"Could have just asked her," he muttered as they set the cauldron up.

"Will you be quiet about her?" Harry said in an irritated whisper. "She's a professor for one and two we need him to at least tolerate us. So for now, he can help us with our homework if you don't mind."

"No need to be moody," Ron said glumly.

"Now then Mr. Ammon, if you read up to here, I think you should be caught up. I will let 

the homework slide for now provided you turn the next assignment in on time," Snape said turning away from them wiping the scowl from his face.

Snape spoke to the other student in a more approachable manner in spite of saying the last name with a great deal of hostility. 

Startled, both Harry and Ron paid no attention to the flames under their cauldron and the 

sleeve of Ron's robe began to catch on fire.

Harry gasped being the first to notice it and began looking around for something to put it out with. He nudged Ron in the ribs.

"Yow! Why'd you--Ah!!!" Ron began flailing his arm in the air trying to put the fire out.

Snape sighed cursing his miserable lot in life under his breathe, and stalked over to them. The other student dissolved into chuckles. Even the raven Morgan snickered at them.

Harry ducked and moved away from Ron who was panicking and knocking things every which way.

Snape muttered something under his breath before raising his wand. "_Perfusus in aqua_."

Ron was suddenly drenched by at least a gallon or two of water which put out the fire but left him and the floor surrounding him sopping wet..

"Bete garcon," The raven said flying above them and cackling.

"Oui, c'est vrai," Snape replied shaking his head in disgust as he regarded Ron. 

Ron turned as red as his hair but not with embarrassment, he looked simply furious in the way that only a wet cat or a soaking wet boy whose been picked on by an obnoxious professor can.

He stormed out of the classroom and Harry was forced to stay behind to listen to a lecture on classroom decorum when Snape was finally done talking to the Slytherin.

********

Harry was a bit surprised to see the new student waiting in the hallway when his lecture was over.

"I just wanted to apologize to you and hope you could tell your friend the same," the boy said with a congenial smile that lacked any sort of hidden malice. His voice was almost as melodious as Snape's but far more cheerful.

Harry nodded a bit dazed. A nice Slytherin? Couldn't be...could it?

"Ummmm....no problem."

The boy held out his hand politely, "My name is Galeno Ammon by the way. Sorry for not introducing myself earlier. And I do apologize for Morgan. She learned to speak some French and hasn't stopped being a pain since."

Harry grinned. 

"Nah, that's neat. Ron, my friend, was just...err...well, Snape tends to annoy him to begin with," he said quietly so Snape couldn't hear.

Galeno nodded. "See you tomorrow then I suspect. I have so much to read by tomorrow."

Harry nodded as well. "Have a nice night." If such a thing was possible in Slytherin. 

"I'll try," the boy said with a smile before turning on his heel and walking off to his dorm. 

Ron was still carrying on when Harry got back though his robe was dry. Hermione was 

hiding a smile while Neville and Seamus nodded sympathetically to his plight. He suspected that's what they had been doing the whole time Snape prattled on about cauldrons and the noisy, rude students who used them.

"There you are," Ron said with a glare. "Stayed to laugh with the crow and Snape I imagine."

"Ron," Harry said shaking his head. "First of all, it's a raven and second of all, Snape hates me more than you. So no."

Hermione burst out laughing before hiding her face in a book entitled: The Potions You'll Use by Dr. T. Goose.

********

Severus sank into his desk after Harry left frowning at the ceiling and then at the floor. 

It was just his luck that Jarod would send the boy here. The fates must have been gloating somewhere above his head.

Seeing the young man his nephew had become was....a bit of a shock though almost pleasant which made it difficult for Severus to understand.

He looked so much like his father, so much like he had once upon a time. A time only he could probably remember. Even before the child was born.

Severus didn't think he could ever forgive his brother for leaving. His brother would certainly never forgive him for being the first to go.

Ammon, how cute, he mused angrily snarling at the memories Galeno's face has stirred which had made yelling at Harry difficult. 

Ammon meaning "the hidden" in Egyptian. 

Hidden.

He couldn't remember a time when he wasn't hiding....him or his brother.

So why here? 

Why now? 

Why send their only child here where his cruel, Deatheater uncle could all the more easily eat his heart for breakfast?

Where that insufferable Potter was sure to inflict the wrath of Voldemort and.....

He almost fell off his chair. Voldemort. 

Had Jarod known? Was the child merely an instrument of his brother's revenge now? If....if it came to that, Snape would rather let himself die then his nephew who he had only through the aid of a raven, his raven, the one thing that Jarod had let the boy keep that Severus had ever touched shortly before the boy had turned 5.

Severus winced in pain that stopped sort of marring his face. 

Morgan swooped into the room while he remained almost bent over in agony.

"Bete homme," Morgan sang out in a shrill voice.

"Most assuredly," Snape muttered recovering and leaving the dungeon.

********

TBC

French translations:

"Morgan, non. Allez ici, s'il vous plait." : Morgan, don't. Come over here, please.

"Bete garcon." : Stupid boy.

"Je sais": I agree.

"Bete homme" Stupid man.

As was pointed out in my last review, "imbecile" or "idiot" would be more appropriate and would have been more logical. I don't really know what to say except that's what Morgan wanted. Ravens are odd creatures....

More French will probably follow in proceeding chapters mostly in regards to Morgan. And I will try to force Morgan to speak more logical snippets of it.....:]

Any other mistakes in my French will however be almost entirely my own fault. For which I apologize in advance.


End file.
